Dear Lumiaire
by SakuraKiss234
Summary: A girl following the will of her mother's death letter finds herself facing hardships that she doesn't know if she can ever face.


'_Dear Lumiaire,_

_My dearest daughter death has come at an unlikely time for me. I had known at some point that I would be in danger but I wasn't sure how soon. This letter would be the last way to get what I needed to say to you. Do not give up hope my child. You must move on from this village and grow strong. Do what you know is right and stay safe. You are special by your powers yet they do not define you. Never let your powers take control. Learn concentration. Learn discipline. Yet learn to love as well. Never let opportunities pass you by. Yet all the while stay out of obvious and grave dangers. I hope not to see you for a very long time. Hold you head, name, headband, ninja status, and your whole being high and don't let what you hear bring you down. No one knows the true you and rumors that are out and spread are to be ignored by you. Along with this letter is an amulet. Keep it safe and always wear it. This will hopefully keep you concentrated on controlling your powers this will also hopefully remind you of me. My dear I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry it had to end like this. Live on long and strong. Again always remember I love you._

_ ~Mother'_

I took a deep breath as I refolded the letter and placed it back safely in my music box. I then gripped my amulet in thought. I had received my mother's letter about 6 years ago when I was 11. Ever since then I had followed what my mother had asked. I kept my powers in check and I have trained long and hard. I left my old village in which my mother was slaughtered long ago. I have been to many other villages since. I am now on my way to hopefully my final home. I hoped that stories would not completely drown out who I was here as they had in other places.

I let out a sorrow filled sigh. Although my mother had asked for me to keep my head held high and to ignore rumors about me I was finding it difficult. I found the fowl looks when I said my name hard to ignore. I especially found the name calling and threats hard to look past as well. I was believed to hold a demon inside of me because of my powers. But it's not at all because of a demon. At least I don't think it is. I'm not really sure though. The powers I speak of are almost a telekinetic power. It's the only way to really describe it. It's a blessing and a curse.

I looked at the surrounds that the carriage carried me through. I believed that I was close to my new home and village. It was called Konoha and it was found in the land of fire. I heard it was to be beautiful. But I also heard it was home to the Naruto Uzumaki. He was believed to have a demon in him as well. I heard it was called the kyuubi. Story is that the old hokage, or leader, of the village placed the kyuubi spirit inside of Naruto to save the village and the demon has been trapped inside him since. I heard that the Uzumaki boy had received torment from others for years about him having the demon inside. But when he was about 12 and became a ninja people's views on him changed. It is said that he is treated as equal and is respected.

That's why I want to go. One for acceptance, hopefully, and two to meet Naruto Uzumaki. I want to congratulate him or hug him or something. That boy definitely has my respect. And hopefully I will be able to gather others respect as well. I gripped the amulet with a rush or encouragement. No more worrying! I can do this! I stood up forgetting I was on a wagon as I was so pumped up. The wagon jolted and I hit the dirt road with a thud. The cart stopped moving and the man driving it looked back with a dirt scowl.

"Are you alright Ms.?" The guy questioned in more annoyance then actual concern.

I gave a sheepish smile as I jumped up from the ground and sat back in the wagon, "I'm good." I responded.

The man mumbled something I couldn't understand and turned around. My journey to Konoha continued.

**A/N: So I decided to just put the authors note at the bottom for this chapter. So just to establish I own none of this except for my own characters I make up. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcomed good or bad! **


End file.
